minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crossc36/A New Creature
Nukka and I journeyed together ever since I've tamed him. He was my best friend, and I knew I was his. He hardly ever left my sight. But one day, we had to get down a cliff in order to reach the ground. I climbed down ok, but I couldn't control Nukka. He fell and turned red for a second, and whimpered. I picked him up, and carried him the rest of the way down. He whimpered and touched his nose to my face...he wasn't doing good, and I wasn't about to loose him. We made it to the bottom of the cliff, and I put him down. I had a supply of cooked pork chops, so I tossed one to him, and he ate it, and stood up. Good, he was full on hearts. We kept going. Suddenly, it started to get dark. I found a tree, put my bed up there, and climbed in. I helped Nukka up the tree, and he layed himself down at end of my bed. But before I went to sleep, I heard a meowing sound. It was almost like...I looked down, and it was an ocelot! It was SO cute! It was a baby, too. I realized that Nukka and I have journeyed in to a jungle-like area, where ocelots spawn. The ocelot was jumping, almost like it wanted to come up the tree with me and Nukka. I climbed down, then brought the ocelot up. Also, this ocelot was a female. I set the ocelot on my bed, and looked around. I didn't see a mommy ocelot, so I just told myself that it was ok to keep the ocelot. Nukka growled at her at first, but then slowly walked over to her and smelled her. The ocelot licked Nukka, and then curled up to sleep next to him. Pretty soon, Nukka and the ocelot were asleep. I looked around again, then saw a zombie pigman and a wither skeleton down below, so I decided to go to sleep. In the morning, I woke up, and saw that the ocelot was still there, and still sleeping beside Nukka. I decided that I wanted to tame this ocelot when she grew up, but I had to get some fish, first. When I started to climb down the tree, Nukka woke up and followed me. The ocelot woke up, too, but since she wasn't tamed, she didn't follow me, but she followed Nukka. We made our way to a lake. I crafted a fishing pole, then casted it into the water. I felt a tug, then brought the fish in. I gave it to the ocelot, and she ate it like she never ate before. I got a few more fish, so I could tame her when she grew up. I thought she would never grow up, but she finally did. I quickly gave her all the fish I had. She was tamed. She was now and black and grey siamese cat. She meowed and rubbed against my leg. I decided to name her Annie. I looked at Nukka and Annie. I was taming a lot of animals, I realized, and if I got any more, they would need somewhere to stay. I decided that I needed to build a house for us. Category:Blog posts